nagasareteairantoufandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Mei
Mei Mei, just like Ikuto, is an outsider who has drifted onto the island around the same time as him. She is part of family of Chinese travelling performers. She is close friends with Tohno, a kappa she met during her travels in Japan. Appearance Mei Mei is known for having green medium-length hair which are kept up in buns and braids. Her eye colors is crimson red in color and tend to be soft-looking to deliver her shy personality. She stands at 149 cm (4ft 11in) while having features that is normally developed for a 13 year old. Her daily attire includes a red Qipao lined with the color of gold, although noticably with a shorter frontal skirt than traditional Qipao. Personality Mei Mei is well known for being very shy and nervous especially around strangers. Even after getting acquainted with someone, it takes her time to see face to face without going into her habit of retreating in nervousness. Because of this part of her personality, she has messed up during stage performance, causing her to lack confidence in herself. But as of recent, due to the interactions she's had with the inhabitants of Airan Island, she's become much more social-friendly and confident with herself, although she still has a long ways to go to be normally social. After getting to know her well, Mei Mei is a kind girl. Although she has some weird quirks, such as her taste in costume style, she is perfectly "normal" in comparison to the other girls on the island. What sets her aside from the girls of the island most of the time is her knowledge of mature context, which is caused by her hobby of ready mushy love dramas. This has also caused her to be possibly the most internally perverted girl among the cast, although she has no intentions to act upon it. On certain occassions, aside from dirty thoughts, she's had her own share of dark and deceptive thoughts. She falls in love with Ikuto after he refused to back out of a fight with the Lord of the North, so she would stay where she lives. Abilities Physical Being from a family of travelling performers, Mei Mei is extremely flexible, capable of folding her body is exagerated ways and doing so quickly, and is able to do stage tricks such as juggling. And because of her habit of retreating from the gaze of people (and also other things such as cameras), Mei Mei is capable of quickly fleeing or hiding with little to no difficulty. Being "normal", Mei Mei is suspected to be on the weaker end of strength in comparison to most of the main cast. Mental Mei Mei is rather intellegent, or at least compared to the other inhabitants of the island, although this part of her is rarely shown within the series. This is shown during the written test which had the reward of going on a date with Ikuto; although she didn't score the best on the last part of the test which was about Ikuto, she had perfect scores on the other subject tests. Aside from intellectual capability, Mei Mei uniquely isn't shy from imagining about dirty thoughts and at times has perverted imagine spots. Others Mei Mei is good at making realistic animal costumes, but due to how truly realistic they are, only a few villagers have ever positively complimented the works of Mei Mei. She also has made other costumes, such as trees and rocks, to allow herself to hide in most environments. Background History Trivia *She has the most siblings of any character in the series. She has two oldest twins, three older triplets, and many other siblings and family members not mentioned yet. *One of her older siblings is named Mei Ran. Mei Ran also appears in the Cahe Tantei Bu series, by the same author of this series, and Mei Mei and the other siblings are mentioned or showcased in it too. *She resembles the character in the Beyblade Metal Fight series by the same name. de:Mei Mei Category:Characters Category:Female character Category:Airantou Castaway